


Inside The Dollhouse

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: PLL - Fandom, Pretty Little Liars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cece Drake is the one trapped inside A's Dollhouse. She, being so much like Alison, was 'perfect' to be A's new 'Alison doll'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lazily I blink my eyes open, half expecting to be back in my apartment looking up at my ceiling. After I blink a few times to clear the blurriness of sleep I barely hold back my groan of dismay to find nothing's changed.  
I'm still trapped here, stuck in a bedroom that is an exact replica of Ali's. I lie still, hoping that this will all have been an illusion, that it will fade away and I'll be able to go home. The chimes begin and I squeeze my eyes shut, willing it all to go away.  
I feel like I'm barely containing my urge to burst into tears as I haul myself out of the bed before grabbing clothes from the closet. It's the same outfit everyday, and it's driving me insane. I pause and stare at the bright yellow top for a moment before finally sliding it over my head.  
"Good morning, bien-" the monotone female recording begins to play and the door unlocks. "Please follow the lighted pathways-" "Yeah, yeah I got it." I softly growl to myself, careful to not be too vocal as I leave the pristine replicated room and follow the lighted pathway in the dim metal hallway. I glance at the other doors as I walk, I've always wondered what lied beyond their cool metal exteriors. What could possibly be in them.  
As I follow the path I think about what could be on the schedule for today, my question is quickly answered when I step into the small room that I've come to realize is a game room. My eyes land on a board game, and I look at the camera and do my best to keep up the 'Alison' act.  
"Oh, a game! How exciting." I glide forward and open the box, revealing the board, pieces and thankfully a handwritten set of rules.  
I find myself blinking rapidly in confusion at the words. A game designed to pick who I was going to the 'prom' with? "What?" I whisper, my voice louder than intended. My head snaps up when I hear the chimes, signaling a letter for me in the hand crafted mailbox behind me. Quickly I spin around in my chair and pull out a small envelope.  
Ripping it open I yank the decorated paper out and stare at it with widened eyes. It's an invitation to prom, decorated like the ones from a few years ago when I won prom queen- A Night at the Opera.


	2. Chapter 2

My breathing is shaky as I open the plastic doorways to see the possible options for my prom 'date'. I looking the pictures on a small electronic device slowly, taking a moment to look at who was in each one. So far I've seen Ezra Fitz, Caleb Rivers, and Toby Cavanaugh. My eyes widen when I flip to the next picture, it's of Jason.   
Trying to keep my composure and act like Ali I turn my head to look at the camera. "Jason? Really? Why would I want my big brother to come with me to prom as a pity date?" I raise my eyebrow in an attempt to look amused. I don't even bother looking at the rest of the pictures, instead I close the plastic doorway and begin the game.  
I take my time, gathering the 'perfect outfit' for my 'date' like the game says to. It was set up so the electronic pad would randomly generate the picture of my 'date' or something of the like. Pretty soon I've finished gathering what the game requires to win and hesitantly I reach forward to open the door again. I bite my lip as my fingers curl around the small knob, and take a deep calming breath before slowly pulling it open. I blink rapidly, "No." my voice comes out a harsh whisper when I look at the picture. My eyes lock on his face, and I feel a panic begin to creep in. I don't want him forced to be here, another new 'doll' for Charles.  
"Jason."


	3. Chapter 3

            I struggle through the next few days, trying to continue acting the part of my sister Ali. Following the rules and orders I’m given. But this morning is different. The door swings open and I am allowed out of my, well Ali’s, fake room for the first time since the prom date game.

            Taking a deep breath, I slide through the cracked open door and follow the lighted pathway to a new destination. I examine the room with wide eyes, taking in the different details about the room. My eyes find four or five different tables, all littered with different items. Scrunching up my nose I stop at the nearest one, and discover that this is for the Night at the Opera Prom theme. A really did want to recreate it, to an extent of course. With Ali in my place. Or rather, me acting as Ali in my place since she was not here.

            Pursing my lips I look over each table, taking my time as I deal with the choices and tasks required of me. I go through food and drink options, music set lists comprised only of music that had been out at the time, stuffing the fake ballot box with Ali’s name, and I even took a little time to sketch out some prom dress designs while I was at it. I always did love fashion, and prom dresses especially so. So elegant and the options are endless.

            It felt like time flew by so fast, and I have to return to Alison’s fake bedroom. As I push myself up from my seat by the ballot box I eye the blank paper and set of colored pencils sitting there. Biting my lip I look up at the camera in the middle of the ceiling, hung down so it can clearly see the whole room, and dart my eyes back to the utensils. Quickly I grab some that was left over and the dresses I’d already designed, hauling them into my arms before darting to the door.

            I am relieved when the door opens and I am allowed to exit with my goodies to keep me distracted from this nightmare for a little while. After rounding the dimly lit dingy hallways I slide back into my room and make a beeline for the desk. Designing dress after dress until I was too tired to work and flopped on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

            The next morning I immediately go through all my design sketches and select the one that I want to make the most and hang it up in plain view of the camera. A signal that I’d like to make it myself. This wouldn’t be too far off from an Ali move. She loved to go with her own style, and sometimes she’d even try to alter things if they weren’t up to her standards. I’d been teaching her the art of sewing and designing, even had her watching me draft patterns. She thought it was one of the coolest things ever, and I was more than happy to teach Jason’s younger sister, my boyfriend’s little sister who admired and adored me. I’d never really been chosen for a role model before and it made me giddy to think she liked me that much.

            I muddle through another medial day, looking through fake prom things again, just going through details again, like I’m sure I’ll be doing for the next few days.

            When I return to my room I find bunches of paper, enough to start drafting my design and I almost squeal in delight and dive right in to work. In the large amount of free time I’m suddenly given the next few days I craft out my pattern and determine the amounts of fabric I should need.

            I am immensely surprised when I am given more than enough, and wonderful sewing machines to help me. I make quick work of my project and the day before the fake prom make all of the necessary last minute adjustments.

            When I go to sleep that night, I am delighted by my accomplishment. The only downside is that I’m still trapped. Still stuck here.


End file.
